


The Right Thing

by Durendal



Series: Knights of The Old Republic: The Dark Times [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Kidnapping, Mandalorian Wars, Mandalorians - Freeform, Slavery, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durendal/pseuds/Durendal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Jedi Order unwilling to aid the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars, three Jedi must make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

The Nalroni Mandalorian, Blitzer Sundar casually strode through the debris of what had once been a city. All around him was burning wreckage and the corpses of both friend and foe. From beneath his helmet, Sundar grinned at the carnage. This was meant to be a Mandalorian, to be surrounded by battle and the dead of your enemies. It was glorious. Faintly, he could hear the sound of blaster fire, but it was of no concern. His men were more than capable of dealing with whatever rabble was left. 

He heard a loud droning sound from somewhere above him. Glancing up, he saw something that inspired awe in him, but brought fear to the aruetii. A five-meter tall, metal behemoth, it was brimming with weapons and heavy armour. Its appearance brought to mind a predatory beast, and the blood that dripped from its six clawed feet only added to that look.

The Basilisk war droid.

The droid had not been created by the Mandalorians, rather it had been stolen from the original creators. The Basiliskans, a pitifully weak species that had succumbed to the might of the Mandalorians. Not content with just conquering the planet and stealing the technology of the Basiliskans, the Mandalorians had also subjugated the species, turning them into mounts and beasts of burden. As far as Sundar was concerned, they had deserved what they got. They were weak, if they had really wanted to remain free, they would have fought harder. 

Sundar was glad for the protection that his helmet offered, the noise created by the droid’s engines would be deafening without it. As the droid set down in front of him, the noise gradually died off, and it placed all six of its legs down on the ground with a surprising amount of grace.

Astride the droid was a Devaronian female clad in full beskar’gam and wielding a heavy blaster rifle. As she approached, she took her helmet off and lowered her weapon. Her hair was pure-white and her pointed ears had numerous rings set in them.

“Bowman,” He greeted, nodding at her “How goes the assault?” 

“Very well, sir. The planet has all but fallen and the last pockets of resistance are set to fall,” Bowman reported. She grinned as she did so, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. In contrast to most Devaronian females, hers had been filed down to wicked points.

Sundar’s ears pricked as he heard several footsteps approaching. Several more of his soldiers were approaching and with them were perhaps a dozen children.

“Ah, fresh recruits!” Sundar said, holding his arms out in greeting. 

“Sir, these locals were hiding nearby.” One of the Mandalorians reported. 

The children were cowering, and Sundar frowned. Their cowardice was a weakness that would have to be dealt with. Mandalorians were fearless and did not tolerate softness. The rally masters would have their work cut out for them with this lot. Perhaps he should put them under Bowman’s command, she would straighten them out. 

Sundar knelt down in front of them and placed a hand on the shoulder of the closest boy. He tried to shrink back, but Sundar only tightened his grip, ignoring the wince of pain on the boy’s face.

“You are all very lucky, you’re going to be Mandalorians.”

Beneath his helmet, Sundar grinned.


End file.
